cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
1369 DR
* Ches 30: Waterdeep repels an attack from the forces of Iakhovas but trade with Maztica is stunted for almost a year as a result. This is the Deepwater War. * In Maztica, raiders of Kultaka burn New Waterdeep to the ground. Refugees escape to Trythosford, but Waterdeep cannot send help because of the Deepwater War. * The armies besieging Zhentil Keep remained entrenched, but Lord Orgauth rallies the surviving soldiers of the Keep and seizes control, with none to oppose him. Finally, in Mirtul, the last of the forces besieging Zhentil Keep abandon their attacks. * Kythorn 4: Iakhovas attacks Baldur's Gate, again, causing trade with Maztica to cease. * Overall, attacks by sea creatures limit trade between Maztica and Faerûn. * Flamerule 24: Start of the Twelfth Serôs War. Using an artifact found in Coryselmal, Iakhovas shatters a portion of the Sharksbane Wall, destroying in the process the sea elf city of Akhanmyr and a sea unicorn guardpost. Iakhovas leads a host of sahuagin through the breach and before occupying Coryselmal. The war will last 248 more days until the Feast of the Moon. * The Harpers Spellviper and Cryshana volunteer for a suicide mission to take a piece of the Gatekeeper's Crystal into Hellgate Keep. The Mistmaster then uses it to destroy the majority of the keep while Turlang and his treants block the pass to the ruins. * Gold dwarf crusaders from the Great Rift and gray dwarves from Dunspeirrin both march to retake Deep Shanatar. When they meet, they clash in the War of Gold and Gloom, It sparks a war that lasts fourteen years. * In the winter, Thay invades Aglarond once again, with Szass Tam raising a huge army of undead that march over the frozen Umber Marshes. The undead hurl themselves against the Watchwall fortification, but cannot overcome it. * Five powerful Bhaalspawns wage a war, killing all but a few of their weaker siblings to resurrect Bhaal and become demi-gods. They are ultimately defeated by Gorion's Ward. * Mirabar shield dwarves annihilate the Kreeth goblins in the Crags, thanks to the surprise assistance of the crystal dragon Saryndalaghlothtor. * Shradin Mulophor is destroyed by the Skulls of Skullport. * Arcturia is killed by frost giants, but is reborn as a horrific aberration. * Duke Bhereu and Baron Thomdor, both cousins of former King Azoun IV of Cormyr, die as a result of poisoning during the Abraxus affair. * Sorgar Illance and Ohlmer Cormaeril are assassinated on the order of Gaspar Cormaeril. * Faurael Blackhammer of Triboar is killed in battle with the tanar'ri forces from Hellgate Keep. * The Shadow Thieves of Amn fight a mysterious guild of vampires. * The elven city of Suldanessellar south of Amn fights the drow in the largest conflict with the drow in that region for centuries or more. * Ches: Iyachtu Xvim frees himself from his prison beneath Zhentil Keep and is raised to the status of lesser deity. ** Xvim possesses Fzoul Chembryl and sets him on the path to become the Tyrant of the Moonsea. ** Marpenoth 10: Fzoul takes over as head of the church of Xvim in Zhentil Keep. * Mielikki creates a new home for herself in the Outer Planes, the Grove of the Unicorns in the Beastlands. * Seemingly despite her lack of divine power, Eldath moves the True Grove to Eronia, a layer of Elysium. * The remaining power of Bhaal is gathered and possibly used to raise a new deity. * Flamerule 1: The Ship of the Gods island volcano erupts. Alaor and Bezantur are engulfed by tsunamis and devastated. Mulhorand grabs the opportunity to seize Alaor, but only briefly. * Violent fog and cloud giants from the Evermoors attack Nesmé. The troll attacks of last year also increase in number and ferocity, causing the downfall of several small settlements between Everlund and Yartar. It is discovered that this is due to more friendly fog and cloud giants (as well as a black dragon) who have displaced the trolls. * Inspired by growing with the east, along the Golden Way and elsewhere, merchants from various lands build trading outposts in Almorel, Kourmira and Rashemen. A band of shield dwarf settlers impress the Rashemi with their prowess with the axe, forge, and tankard. * Eleasias The Iron Throne issues a public warning that too many weapons bought without their consent in the region surrounding Baldur's Gate will be met with reprisals. * Eleint: Young Harpers supporting the Janessar are kidnapped in Myratma by the Rundeen. * The Blue Bear tribe and their tanar'ri allies make a concerted effort to take the Citadel of the Mists. Tanta Hagara and her army are destroyed. The Mistmaster hides the Gatekeeper's Crystal, even from Elminster and Khelben Arunsun. * The Twisted Rune places a magical gate on the Nelanther Isles to allow for instantaneous movement to other locations. * Shyressa of the Twisted Rune tries to take control of Zerith Hold in Erlkazar, but is defeated by Lord Purdun, Liam, and Ryder. * After six centuries, the Durkar Orders reveal themselves to the races of Serôs at Myth Nantar. Many aquatic elves, morkoths, shalarins, and even beings from the surface world join the Dukars to serve as peacekeepers for Myth Nantar and the Nantarn Alliance. * The Fire Knives assassin guild is refounded in Westgate following the Abraxus Affair in Cormyr. * Halaster's Higharvestide occurs: ** Halaster Blackcloak is kidnapped from Undermountain by members of the Twisted Rune. He later escapes with the help of adventures hired by the Lords of Waterdeep. ** No longer protected by Halaster, Shradin Mulophor is destroyed by the Skulls of Skullport, who reign supreme in Skullport. ** Arcturia is killed by frost giants, but is reborn as a horrific aberration. ** Trobriand "the Metal Mage" and Muiral "the Misshapen" are driven from their lairs to the first level of Undermountain. ** Piergeiron the Paladinson slays the dracolich Kistarianth the Red on the slopes of Mount Waterdeep. Before becoming undead, Kistarianth had been killed by Piergeiron's father, Athar the Shining Knight. ** The lich Sothus Zeth uses a gate to escape from Undermountain to Myth Drannor with a herd of fifteen nightmares. ** The vaults under Darkhold fill with monsters from Undermountain, keeping Sememmon and his forces busy. ** The blue dragon Araugauthos escapes Undermountain and kills a red dragon near Citadel Amnur, stealing his hoard of treasure. She then flies southward to find her mother, Iryklathagra. * Halaster, tainted by Shar, plots to steal the secret of silver fire from Mystra and her Chosen, but is foiled by the Seven Sisters. * Kythorn: An illithid trader named Fith arrives in Skullport with three beholder slaves with their central eyes burned out. This makes him a target of the Xanathar but his agents are killed and Fith leaves the city. * Countess Sarya Dlardrageth and her companions are accidentally freed from their prison. They then go about releasing the fey'ri. Following the destruction of Hellgate Keep, the daemonfey are freed. * The book Gloryswords: An Informal And Incomplete Overview of Adventuring Bands in the Year of the Spur, by Ragefast, Sage of Baldur's Gate, is published. * Vheod Runechild, a half-demon cambion, escapes the Abyss and comes to Toril, where he struggles to drive the balor Chare'en from the Dalelands. * Alturiak: Two groups of monsters invade the Nameless Dungeon and drive off the elven defenders. * Marpenoth 24: Fzoul and Khelben Arunsun meet in Voonlar. In exchange for information on Orgauth, Fzoul agrees to not expand his influence beyond the eastern Thunder Peaks for 10,000 days. * Marpenoth 29: Orgauth is granted rulership of Zhentil Keep after forming an alliance with Fzoul. * Nightal 8: Mintar allies itself with Fzoul. * Fzoul also makes an alliance with the High Blade of Mulmaster, in order to discover the location of two Imperceptors of Bane in that city. * Lady Alustriel Silverhand steps down as High Mage of Silverymoon. Taern Hornblade, one of her senior advisors and leader of her Spellguard, succeeds her. * The Zhentarim take over Orlbar. * Orc warlord King Obould Many-Arrows claims the mountainous region north of the Evermoors and west of the Moonwood as the Kingdom of Dark Arrows. * Randal Morn and his riders take back Dagger Falls from the Zhentarim. Morn reclaims the rulership of Daggerdale. * The Abraxus affair occurs, in which an attempt is made on King Azoun IV's life by a magical bull-like creature. He escapes, and members of the Bleth and Cormaeril noble families are exiled for their part in it. * The Reclamation Wars come to an end and the Rhindaun Dynasty begins in Tethyr with the marriage and coronation of Zaranda Star and Haedrak Rhindaun III. * Dwarves of Mirabar establish the House of the Axe and ally with the crystal dragon Saryndalaghlothtor. * Following the end of the Twelfth Serôs War, the allied races gather at Myth Nantar for the Nantarn Feasts to celebrate. * Ghellin, king-in-exile of the Iron House of Tethyamar, passes away. He is succeeded by his twin sons Tasster and Teszter. * The Harpell family completes a bridge over the river Surbrin. * An explorer claims to have discovered huge chunks of gold in the Great Glacier but the gold melted when it was brought south into Vaasa. A gold rush starts in Palischuk. * A caravan master finds the Leaves of Green in the ruins of Zhentil Keep. He sells it in Arabel to someone who is killed in the Stonelands shortly afterward. * Calimport is devastated by the Trades Conflagaration, razing over 60% of Emerald Ward and 50% of Grand Ward. The Marekh sabban is wiped out, as are countless areas in the Muzad undercity. * This year is known as the Year of the City's Sorrows in the Black Chronology. * A trio of Solamnic Knights became stranded in Toril and ended up in Athkatla. ;Adventures * Undermountain: Stardock ;Novels * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Cormyr: A Novel ends. * Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad * Master of Chains ends. * Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor * Rising Tide ends. * Scream of Stone begins. * Sea of Swords begins. * Silverfall * Star of Cursrah ends. * The Glass Prison * The Sea Devil's Eye begins. * The Shadow Stone ends. * Under Fallen Stars ;Short Stories * Dragon #266 ** The Innkeeper's Secret: A story of Tanalasta & Vangerdahast after Cormyr: A Novel. * Dragon #260 ** The Honor of Two Swords * Dragon #245 ** Honest and True: This short story is written from the point of view of Malik el Sami and tells of how he tries to publish an alternative account of the novel Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad. * Realms of the Deep ** And the Dark Tide Rises ** Fire is Fire ** Forged in Fire ** Hard Choices ** Lost Cause ** Messenger to Serôs ** One who Swims with Sekolah ** Persana's Blade ** The Crystal Reef ** The Patrol ** The Place Where Guards Snore at their Posts ** The Star of Tethyr * Realms of the Dragons II ** Uktar: How Burlmarr Saved the Unseen Protector * Realms of War ** Changing Tides begins. * The Halls of Stormweather ** The Burning Chalice ends. ;Video Games * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}